Clap Your Hands If You Wish You Didn't Believe
by I've Lived a Thousand Lives
Summary: There's a reason Abigail Sciuto believes in the Supernatural and when a case pops up that attracts her attention she calls the one person she knows from past experiences can help... John Winchester.
1. No Place Like Home

_"No matter how dreary and grey our homes are, we people of flesh and blood would rather live there than in any other country, be it ever so beautiful. There is no place like home."_

_L. Frank Baum_

* * *

A young girl sat in the corner of a dark room, knees pulled right up to her chest. A light flickered on and off illuminating the small square room momentarily. She was a mess. Her two pigtails, once perfectly tied, were straggling down the back of her neck. She wore only jeans and a t-shirt which were ripped and torn from a struggle with her assailant. Although it was late and she was tired, her eyes would not close. The cold southern nights made the air in the room feel colder than it should have been, signifying another day was up. Three days. It had been three days since she had been taken from outside a bar in Louisiana.

As much as she wished it, and my had she tried, she was not home. The walls were not covered with old yellow paper, only bare cement. Instead of fraying at the edges, the wall dripped with water that could be mistaken for muck which gathered in a puddle at her feet. There was only one entrance, which meant only one exit. One exit was all that was needed, but being tied by a chain round her ankle to the wall behind, she wasn't going anywhere.

A sound clattered down the hallway. She did not flinch or look up, her head stayed in her hands as would a small child who was scared about the monster in her closet. It was only a matter of time. An empty shackle sat in the opposite corner, its previous owner long gone. She had been dragged kicking and screaming with broken fingernails from where she had clawed to try to escape. Normally the girl would have been a fighter but she was also a scientist, she knew when things just weren't going to work.

A jangle of keys echoed in the distance, the corridor otherwise silent. The girl let out a sniffle, she had accepted her fate. The key was placed into the lock and turned. Light streamed in from the corridor as the heavy door was pushed open. With her last bit of strength the girl looked up. Smudged mascara made a black ring around her already red and puffy eyes. She grabbed the silver locket around her neck and grasped it tight. The design started to imprint in her hand but the pain went unnoticed, too much was already hurting for her to care about something so small.

A man of average height and heavy build stood in the doorway. He grinned at her revealing his animal like teeth. As he moved towards her the girl didn't move a muscle. He stopped a couple of paces away from her and crouched down. The girl lifted her eyes. With vision still only partially adjusted to the light, she was met with an amber glare. A glare that wasn't human. She tried to shuffle back but the wall was already behind her. With a lick of the lips he let out a small chuckle revealing the blood still left on his teeth.

"There is no place like home. There is no place like home." she muttered to herself closing her eyes once again. "There is no place like home..."

A gunshot rang out in the distance. She heard the amber eyed man flop to the ground in front of her. She went to scream, but nothing came out.


	2. Nothing But The Truth

_"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." _

_Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

* * *

Abby shot up from her coffin a scream escaping from her mouth. She fumbled for the light as she grabbed her silver locket and grasped it tight in her hand. She breathed deeply trying to calm herself down, after all it was only a nightmare. Except to Abby it was more than that, it was a memory.

The clock on her bedside table read 5:20, no point trying to get back to sleep now. She sighed, removing her covers. After getting both feet on the ground she stood up, resting a hand on the table to support herself. With the locket still clenched in the other hand, she made her way towards the fridge. After removing a caff-pow and taking a gulp, she fumbled wearily over to the sofa. Ever since that fateful night, Abby had struggled to sleep. Well, more refused than struggled. Every time she closed her eyes the same pair of amber ones would stare back at her. During college she'd come across the glorious invention of caff-pows and never looked back. Not only did the caffeine keep her up, it held the memories at bay.

She opened her cell phone and stared at the display. She pondered over whether to call Gibbs or not but as usual she came to the same conclusion, no. She couldn't tell him what really happened, he wouldn't believe her. To be fair, Abby struggled to come to terms at the beginning too. After the hunter, John, had rescued her, he tried to explain everything. All about how the myths and stories are true, about demons and werewolves but, being partly still in shock, it didn't sink in for a few hours and by that time he was long gone. After dropping her off to the hospital, John had given her his number, for if anything popped up again, and the 'don't tell the hospital what really happened' speech before driving off into the distance in a classic old Impala. She'd never called him though, he didn't seem like the person who would give you a shoulder to cry on. Although she didn't want to believe anything that happened those three days, science couldn't explain the events, it must have really been the truth.

Armed with her new best friend, caff-pow, Abby had spent the next two weeks researching everything she could find about werewolves. The coffin wasnt due to being a twilight fan but instead due to vampires being werewolves worst enemies. She came up with the idea that if she looked and acted like their mortal enemy, they would leave her alone. To be honest, it had worked well so far.

Every myth portrayed them in a different way. Some said silver would hurt them, others said normal weapons, so Abby had done the only thing that seemed sensible at the time. She joined a church. It gave her confidence that there was someone else out there supporting her every day and a figure to combat all evil. It was also part of the reason she started at NCIS. Afterall, werewolves are partly human so, sometimes evil is human too.

When the clock turned 6:30 Abby decided it was late enough for her to turn up to work without alerting to the point that she couldn't sleep again. Although he never pried for answers, Gibbs gave her a knowing look as he delivered his first caff-pow of the morning to her.

"You alright Abs?" he asked as he walked through the door of her lab. She nodded, taking the caffeinated beverage and its safety into her hands. "We've got a case up in Baltimore, they found the body of a Navy Seal. By the sounds of things there's going be a lot of blood analysis for you. I'm going to head over as soon as the rest of the team gets in."

She took a sip, caffeine adrenaline shooting through her. "Yeah, no problem Gibbs. Lets catch a bad guy!" she replied embracing the old agent in a hug. After taking in the scent of woodwork and bourbon she trotted back to her computer as Gibbs walked towards the elevator. Secrets were hard to keep and it took all her strength not to call after Gibbs and embrace him again. Taking another sip, Abby pulled over her chair and sat down at her desk. Pushing the memories to the back of the mind she started up her computer and reached for the locket that always hung around her neck. She gripped it tight.

* * *

Two hours later when the crime scene was fully investigated and all evidence bagged and tagged, Gibbs and the rest of the team returned back to HQ. When Gibbs had said they had a body he was slightly off. It was more like multiple body parts that would make up a Navy Seal had he not been ripped to shreds. It was a spineless attack which bared resemblance to a wild animal attack. Teeth and claw marks were all over the torso which had been ripped open by the attacker.

Bishop had collected a hair from the gaping wound where the organs would normally be contained and it was down to Abby to analyse it to confirm the species of animal so they could alert metro to be on look out for any wild animals in the DC and Baltimore area.

A bleep sounded from Abby's computer, Ducky the coroner, was requesting a video conference. "What's up Duc?" asked Abby, peering at the small screen which now housed Doctor Mallards face.

"My dear Abigail, I would focus your work around the torso area. Although the victim sustained multiple injuries and dismemberment it was all post-mortem."

"So what killed him then?"

"His heart was ripped straight from his chest. This obviously caused multiple problems for the dearly departed so his death was fairly quick and painless. In fact, it's the only part of him we don't have accounted for. It is said however that the heart is one of the most vitamin rich organ in the human body so I can understand why the animal took more of a liking to it than..."

Abby didn't move. She closed the video conference without a goodbye and reached into her back pocket retrieving a cell phone. She flipped open her phone entering Johns number into the display. After a glance up to check her lab she pressed call. The phone beeped in her shaky hands as she lifted it up to her ear. "Hello?" answered a rough male voice from the other end of the line.

"Is this John Winchester?" Abby enquired.

"I'm sorry, he's not available at the moment." the man replied.

"Well... Um... Sorry... Just tell him Abigail Sciuto called and... Get him to call me back."

"He can't."

She paused thinking everything through. "Um... Okay never mind then. It's just something popped up and well..."

"He's dead."

"Oh. Look I'm really sorry for your loss and just forget it okay. Never mind, I just thought I had a case and..."

"What sorta case."

"Well I'm a forensic scientist for NCIS. We're kinda like the FBI except not. We only deal with Navy deaths and stuff like that but they don't and plus the FBI are also meaner. And well, the team just found a body of a Seal by the name of Thomas Jones. All evidence points to an animal attack, ripped clothes and paw marks and all but the thing is he was found in a suburban area, witnesses saw a man entering the alley beforehand and its around the full moon."

"That doesn't necessarily make it a werewolf attack." grunted the man on the other end.

"His heart was missing. Not just missing more like ripped from his chest missing."

"Hmm." he pondered, another male voice could be heard faint in the background. "Okay, fine. Well it does sound like a case, me and my brother will come check it out. Where abouts are you?"

"Washington DC." The elevator pinged as the door opened. She heard Tony arguing with McGee about how the the murderer was a character from the movie 'The Wolf Man'. "Look I can't talk now. There's a diner on 53rd that does decent hamburgers, I will meet you there. Call me when you arrive in DC." She hung up the phone in a rush before she could hear the reply. Turning right as Tony entered her lab, Abby placed her phone in her back pocket before walking over to her computer and pulling up the hair sample on the screen.

"Look Tony, just because a witness saw a guy enter the alley just before Ducky's estimated time of death it does not mean a modern version of Larry Talbot killed the guy." started McGee. "Abby will have analysed the hair Bishop found on what was left on the body. It will come out as dog or fox or some animal and that will be that."

"A very hungry, angry animal McHopeful."

"Sorry McGee. Its human. No DNA on it to trace by but there's no doubt that it came from a man."

"There we have it Tim, the Wolf Man strikes again."

* * *

_**AN: **Thanks to everyone who has already read, followed or reviewed the story, I appreciate it loads and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Dean and Sam will be appearing properly in the next chapter I promise. There may be a delay for new chapters as my GCSE exams start on the 13th of May (it is now the 30th of April) and run until the 23rd of June. I will try my best to update my stories as much as possible but I will be very busy so they could be a while. Apologies in advance, but hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_


	3. There Is Never Really An 'Out'

_"One cannot and must not try to erase the past merely because it does not fit the present."_

_Golda Meir_

* * *

The afternoon sun illuminated the small diner, its beams reflecting off its metallic exterior. A small breeze whistled down the street, spurred on by the rush of cars as they drove past.

On one, side sat a road that was engulfed by old oak trees that had been in place long before the diner itself. Birds flew out of the trees singing the songs of their people raising their feathered body to the blue sky ceiling covered by patches of little white clouds. An old sidewalk stood wearily next to the trees. It stretched long off into the distance, memories radiating from is imperfections. From cracks in the sidewalk to all the fallen leaves, the imperfections were what made it beautiful.

On the other side of the diner stood its opposite. Modern glass shop fronts poured onto the already crowded pavement, its slick concrete path standing strong under the stampede of commuters. Murky grey clouds hovered above almost imitating the sullen colours of the street itself. Deep beneath the glossy magazines could be seen the fake smiles jumping off the faces of the morose people pushing their way by. Umbrellas dangled lifelessly in the hands of their owners waiting for the impending tempest.

A girl in black Goth boots, short tartan dress and little black jacket appeared in the horizon. Walking alone, head down, Abby hurried along the old side walk. 15 minutes earlier she had received a text saying they had arrived in DC and after leaving McGee watching the blood analysis results in her lab, she rushed out of the building without a second glance.

Bumping into Gibbs at the coffee shop, Abby had dismissed his concerns with the ridiculous story of how a nun from her bowling team had broken her leg and needed some assistance. He clearly hadn't bought it but the look in his eye had told her that he was there to talk when she needed him.

Abby had walked the entire journey with her locket clenched in her right hand. She had tried to run from her past multiple times before yet here she was hurrying towards it.

Upon reaching the diner her attention was attracted by a classic '67 Chevy Impala sitting in the parking lot. The license plate may have changed but it clear that it was the same car that John had driven her to the hospital in many years ago. Letting go of the locket, she pushed open the door.

A bell jangled above her head as she entered the diner. Abby was bombarded with the smell of caffeine and grease as she stepped inside and removed her lace gloves. Scanning the inside, she noticed four of the tables were taken. A couple, a family and an old man sat occupied three but her eyes stopped over the fourth. There sat two young men, one devouring a hamburger, the other a salad. The taller man looked up from his food, his gaze meeting Abby's. With a flick of his fork and a mumble to his companion, the shorter, stockier man turned and gestured her over. She walked timidly over to the far corner booth, adjusting her pigtails.

"You Abigail?" asked the man through a mouthful of fries. Abby nodded.

The man who was eating the salad stood to offer her a seat before sitting all 6'4 of himself down next to his partner who was trying to swallow the fries. "I'm Sam. I believe you spoke to my brother Dean on the phone." His brother, Dean, offered a food filled grin. "John Winchester was our father." said Sam staring knowingly into Abby's eyes. He had probably guessed how their paths had crossed and thankfully wasn't going to ask, at least for now. She responded with a weary smile.

With a gulp, Dean cleared his throat. "So tell us a bit more about this case of yours?"

The brothers listened intently about what her and the NCIS team had uncovered so far. She explained the hair evidence, the witness accounts and the lack of a heart. They nodded along turning to each other as they did so.

"And has there been any other similar cases in the DC or Baltimore earlier these past months?" Sam enquired when he was sure she was done.

Abby thought to herself. "Well, the hair we found hasn't matched any other cases but I suppose its possible, it's not really my area."

A beep from her purse sounded and Abby jumped. Apologising to the brothers, she reached into her bag and retrieved her cell phone. The caller ID read 'Tim' so she flipped open the phone and raised it to her ear. "Hey McGee, did something pop up?"

"Yes actually." replied Tim from the other end of the phone. "You need to get back to NCIS as soon as possible, we need to know where he's gone."

"Sure. Um, what's happened in the case?"

"Tony's found 4 other similar cases so far in the last few months. 4 young girls have been found dead a week apart but with signs of being restrained and held for at least another week. The MO is the same, they all had their heart ripped from their chest. We need to work quickly, he follows a strict schedule."

"What aren't you telling me McGee?"

"Some blood we found didn't match the victim, it came back female. We have also just got a missing persons report in for his girlfriend. Went out to meet the vic, didn't return. Bishops by the vending machine trying to analyse her way out of Tonys theory, him and Gibbs have gone to speak to the girlfriends family but they want you back at HQ with me trying to find a connection and going over all other case evidence that metro has sent over."

Abby's heart stopped. After catching her breath, she mumbled a response. "I'm... I'm on my way..." Sam and Dean watched her as she replaced the phone into her bag. "I've got to go."

"We will come with you to check the evidence out." replied Dean scooping the last few fries into his mouth.

"You can't..."

"Look." interrupted Sam "I get that after what happened, all you want to do is forget. Getting dragged back into this isn't what you want but whether you like it or not, it's going to happen. By the sounds of things more people are going to die if we don't stop it but you're going to need our help. Lying to your team isn't going to be easy, and I get that, I do, but they are way out of their comfort zone here."

"You cant just walk into NCIS."

"You can if you have fake creds." replied Dean with a grin. Sam nudged his brother.

"What Dean means to say is we have experience in that area. To them we will just be a couple of metro cops helping out in a joint investigation, they never need to know the truth."

Abby weighed up her options. Either Gibbs and the team could end up dead or she accepted the Winchesters help. She couldn't bear the thought that her past might lose her and the rest of the team their future. Nodding to the Winchesters, she picked up her stuff and headed out of the diner. Following her out, the three walked towards the Impala. Dean took the driver's side and Sam took his place shotgun leaving Abby standing alone. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and took a seat behind Sam. After starting up the car, Dean turned on the music player. The sound of Led Zeppelin filled the car as it took a right out of the parking lot. Abby turned and stared out the window as Dean put his foot on the pedal. The car shot off into the murky horizon.

* * *

_**AN:** Thanks again to everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if the description is inaccurate, I have never been to DC before and really wanted to include certain parts. If anyone has any pairings for the story either PM me or leave it in a review. I wasn't going to make it a relationship pairing, just friendship, but if I get enough feedback for a certain one I will give it a go. Exams suck by the way, keep reviewing and following, it really makes my day! :)_


	4. Semper Fi

_"Only a true best friend can protect you from your immortal enemies." _

_Richelle Mead _

* * *

The '67 Chevy pulled up to NCIS HQ as a low rumble of thunder rang out through the ship yard. Abby hurried quickly inside reaching into her bag for her credentials. She had left the Winchesters who were going back to their motel to get changed into their cop suits. Abby knew the people at NCIS were some of the best in the country and no matter how much of an expert the pair claimed to be, Sam and Dean had to be careful. This wasn't some local police investigation that they were going to wriggle their way into. This was an investigation led by the one and only silver-haired fox, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Rushing out of the elevator she grabbed her lab coat off the hook and rushed over to McGee. "The girlfriend?" Abby enquired.

"Some of the blood on the dumpster came back as unidentified female, it's our best guess that its hers." he replied looking up from the bag of evidence containing a bloody shirt. "Not enough blood loss to kill her, just split forehead, but chances are the hit knocked her unconscious and she was taken by the assailant. Tony found some tire tracks that match a truck in the neighbouring alley. Nothing special but Bishops best guess is she's been taken out to the country and is being housed possibly in a barn. Going by his MO it doesn't seem like he was planning that Jones would be there, hence the sloppiness of the abduction. Hopefully this buys us some time." She gave him a puzzled look taking an evidence bag off the table. "Metro sent over their evidence from the other cases for us to go over."

She nodded pulling over a chair. "So they didn't find much?"

"No but I've just had a call from them. They are sending over an agent Burkhardt and agent Griffin who are going to help go over the evidence again to see if we can find something new."

Abby sighed. Burkhardt and Griffin? That's one way to tell the team you're monster hunters disguised as cops without actually having to tell anyone. Sam and Dean should thank the fact that none of the team have the time to watch Grimm because that would have made things a little complicated. "Does Gibbs know we're working a joint on this one?"

"No, him and Tony are currently off the grid. The girlfriend lived on a farm in Frederick when she was not living in Baltimore while studying so they went to go check it out. You can be the one to tell him when they get back?" hinted McGee with a grin.

"You're the agent Tim, that's your job." responded Abby. "This," she said gesturing to the table piled with evidence, "is my job. So scram. Do your agent thing with Bishop and find the girl, the Metro cops will be here soon to help me out."

"You ok Abbs? You have been acting a bit off all day."

"It reminds me of an old case. That's all."

Picking up his blazer, McGee stood up and left the lab. After retrieving a Caffpow from the fridge Abby went through the pieces of evidence one by one. Metro had done a pretty good job, there was no missed DNA or unidentified substances which left then no closer to identifying the killer.

An hour had passed and Abby was starting to worry that the Winchesters had been caught out when they wandered into her lab escorted by agent Perry. Sam gave her a small nod.

"It's alright Perry, I've got them from here." Turning on his heels, the agent shuffled his way back to the elevator. She heard a ding as the button was pressed but they didn't start talking until the doors were heard closing. "Any problems?" she asked.

"Yeah. We had to knock out a metro cop and stole his phone to make the call that we were coming. He should hopefully pull through." answered Dean with a grin starting to form on his face. Abby looked alarmed.

Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother. "No, we had no problem. Didn't expect the metal detectors on the way in, that's all. Explaining why we were carrying non state issued firearms made it all a little sticky."

"Actually," added Dean. "Your building has better security than a national security complex. You remember that time Sammy? We had to sneak into the warehouse to get a look at that plane? Phantom traveller on board?" he chuckled. "And then they came and we..."

"Dean now is not the time to talk about one of your many close calls with law enforcement officials. A girl is missing."

"Just trying to lighten the mood." said Dean as he started making his way over to the table in the centre of the lab picking up an evidence bag and studying it.

"Abby?" asked Sam. "What has your team got so far?"

Abby explained, mainly to Sam, as Dean was busy playing with Bert who he had found housed on top of the fridge, what the team had found so far. He agreed that this was definitely a werewolf but unlikely that it was a pack as holding a hostage for food was a quite rare MO and one you never came across when they were working with others. They had worked out a timelined map of events and worked out from when the bodies were dropping that the werewolf was feeding every week.

"Dean, would you cut that out?" asked Sam.

With one more fart from Bert and a very fed up Sam, Dean placed Bert back above the fridge and came over to the pair. "So they think she's being kept in a barn?"

"That's correct." confirmed Abby.

"Doesn't make sense. Werewolves that eat humans tend to not abduct but eat on the spot. It wouldn't make sense for it to be a farmer as the chances are it would eat most of the animals, if you are eating human hearts you're not going to give up a few cattle, they would make a perfect snack."

"Once a week feeding's only starting recently must also mean they are new to the area or newly turned. Abby what was the date of the full moon last month?"

"Um.." she tapped away at her keyboard. "The 16th."

"Exactly when the first body dropped."

"It explains why there was no ligature marks on her, she was his first victim and his impulse was too strong to keep her captive." added Sam. "Was there any animals found missing hearts before that date?"

She tapped again. "There was. Up in Pittsburg once a month a cow or other large farm animal was found missing a heart. About a year ago it had been going on. There hasn't been any more since. Wait." she bought the screen up onto the plasma."On the 16th a man was found dead in what appeared like a bear attack. George Harrison."

"Well we have found our original wolf. Me and Sam will go check it out, see if we can find any links that lead us to who he bit."

Unnoticed by the trio, the elevator beeped open and out stepped special agent Gibbs. Wandering into the lab with a Caffpow, he walked in and studied the screen. "What you got there Abbs?" She froze. "And who the hell are they?" he asked pointing at Dean and Sam.

"Agent Burkhardt and Griffin." replied Dean, as almost simultaneously they both removed their badges from their pocket and showed them to Gibbs.

"Didn't McGee tell you Gibbs? We're working a joint with metro on this one, they sent these two over to help my go through all the evidence again."

He eyed the brothers who were on their way out. "Then where the hell were they going? I've got the lead in this one so you two stay put. Abbs can I have a quick word with you?" he shuffled her through the moving door into the second room. "What are they doing here Abbs?" Gibbs asked out of earshot of the Winchesters.

"Metro sent them to help me out with the evidence." she repeated, avoiding his eye contact.

"Whats going on Abby? You hate agents from other agencies being in your lab. It took you months to warm up to Fornell yet here they are and you're sharing case related info with them already. They're not even metro are they?"

"I I don't know what you are on about Gibbs."

"They have firearms that aren't state issued, that," he signalled to the pair, "was all too planned. They should know that we take the lead in all Navy related deaths and there they were about to hurry off and investigate some dead guy who I don't even know about. What's really going on here?"

Abby broke. She started crying and told Gibbs everything. She told him about her past, who the Winchesters were and about how it all related to the case. When her tears had started flowing both Sam and Dean had taken a step towards her but Gibbs's glare had stopped them in their tracks.

When Abby had finished and sniffled it all away, Gibbs had started towards the Winchesters. Sam stood there sympathetically but Dean looked fed up, now he was going to have to explain how they were not mass murderers and why they were standing in the lab even though they had apparently died at least twice. He sighed. They were going to need new metro badges after this.

"Werewolf?" Gibbs queried. They nodded. "You two hunt them?"

"And everything else that goes bump in the night." answered Sam.

Abby stood there, head facing the ground. "And you think this, werewolf had something to do with the death of the girls, and our Seal as well as the abduction of his girlfriend?"

"We do."

"You trust them Abs?"

She looked up at the brothers. "I do. I would have been werewolf dinner back in college if it wasn't for their father John. The marine saved my life."

Gibbs pondered over what she had said. He turned back to face the Winchesters. "We best get going then. We'll need to make a stop at a gun shop on the way to Pittsburg, I suppose we're going to need some silver bullets." he nodded towards the brothers. "Semper Fi."

The Marine corps motto, 'Always faithful'. Dean smiled. "Semper Fi."

* * *

_**AN: **Thanks for all the follows guys, keep reviewing and telling me what you think! Sorry about the long wait, I hope to get another chapter up in the next few weeks before I go on holiday. Only two more exams left!_


End file.
